


... In Jealousy

by ncisduckie



Series: Love Me, Love You [8]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, kiss prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/pseuds/ncisduckie
Summary: Kyoko comes home very angry with Kuon.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Love Me, Love You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	... In Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/gifts).



> Another one for Shell, the request fulfilling a kiss in jealousy!

Kyoko kicked her shoes off in the entryway, throwing her bag to the ground. She stormed to the kitchen where she could hear the clatter of pans and running water. Not even the pots threatening to boil over on the stove could distract her from her goal.

Reaching the tall blonde wearing her frilly apron, she pulled his attention from the rice cooker and yanked his face down to hers. She took his surprised gasp and twisted it into a rough kiss. Her fingers knotted into his hair as he finally reacted, pulling her flush against his body. She took his lower lip between her teeth and tugged it far harder than she probably should have.

“Good evening to you, too.” Kuon laughed, pulling her hands from his hair and stepping back from Kyoko’s embrace. Her dark lipstick leftover from the set stained his mouth. “How was–”

“Awful,” she spat.

He frowned. “Was one of the idiots on set today?”

She rolled her eyes. Those men couldn’t have ever made her day as miserable as it had been. She wished Sho was the source of her problems nowadays. Things were so much simpler back then. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. “Haven’t you been near a TV today, Mister #1 Actor?”

Kuon tilted his head, blinking innocently. She groaned. This wasn’t the time for his puppy eyes. Kyoko shoved her phone in his face: 

_Trouble in Paradise? Is Kuon Hizuri leaving Kyoko for his_ Jade Cliffs _Co-Star?_

The blurry picture of a tabloid magazine had a snapshot from one of the latest aired episodes. Kuon and Makoto, who was also married (but nobody cared about her marriage because she was married to a nice salaryman), pressed together. Yes, they were love interests in the show. And the tabloids loved when love interests on the screen filled into real life. Marriage vows, be damned.

_“_ Kyoko, I would ne–”

Her phone clattered to the ground. Maybe it broke, maybe it didn’t. She couldn’t be bothered to care. Instead, she once again forced Kuon’s mouth to hers, not wanting to hear him deny it. He was really good at denying things–but that’s not why she came here. He could deny the article to the news that very minute and it still wouldn’t solve the day she had.

Kuon was prepared, collapsing easily into Kyoko’s hands. He wrapped an arm around her and used his free hand to push the rice cooker he’d been fiddling out of the way. Setting her down on the counter, Kuon stepped between her legs as they wound around his waist.

When they finally pulled apart for air, panting against each other’s foreheads, Kuon tried once again. 

“You know… I would never do that to you… right?”

Kyoko smiled, nestling her face into the crook of his neck. “I know.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Today on set, everybody was asking about it. I had to hide in my dressing room between takes. But even there, I couldn’t catch a break.”

“Your phone?”

She nodded. “I think I need to change my number again.”

Kuon hummed, strumming his fingers against the counter. He pressed another kiss into her hair. “You know, I take that whole ‘until death do us part’ thing very seriously, Kyoko.”

“If you ever left me, I promise you _would_ be dead.”

“Duly noted.” He laughed, hugging her tight to her chest. “But I warn you: you might have a line of people who’d want me dead first.”

Snorting, she hugged him back. “Lory and Yashiro would definitely give me the honors. Even Kuu.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about.”

“Oh, really?”

His voice dropped to the same mock-serious tone he used when he made fun of her. “I’m afraid you’d have to get through Sho Fuwa first.”

Kyoko squawked, rather undignified for once, ripping herself from his embrace. 

But before she could ask, Kuon’s lips were on hers once again. Unlike the other kisses, filled with her fire and frustration, this one was soft. Placating. He smiled, shaking his head. “Another time,” he promised. He pressed another soft kiss against her mouth and she melted against him, accepting the distraction…

Until the pot on the stove, the one that threatened to boil over, finally boiled over. The smell of scalding soy sauce filled the kitchen in a plume of smoke. They separated, breaking apart in peels of laughter. Kuon jumped away, turning the stove off. Even from her perch on the counter, Kyoko could tell there was no saving it.

Dinner, it seemed, would have to be out again. And she couldn’t even blame Kuon’s bad cooking. This time. 


End file.
